cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The GLA Command
Back in the GLA war days, the Global Liberation Army 'itself was split to a group of cells, in accordance of their country was stationed. Today, the GLA currently resides in the ''Terra Nullius country of old-Congo. Now, with an unified command. This article shows you the current Major & Minor commanders and including the former commanders... 'The Major Command. ' ''' 'Tactician Brigadier General Mahmud Abdul-Muhsi. ' *'Birth Date - 2/5/1986' *'Birth Place: Aden,South Yemen' *'Age - 73' *'Nationality - Yemeni' *'Stationed in: "The Green Zone", Central Africa.' 'Lore ' The backstabbing Yemeni General Mahmud Abdul-Muhsi has enetirely had no future for himself. Or even his heart. Born near the end of the year-long Cold War, Mahmund was son of an former Colonel of the South Yemeni Army. Making his father influence in the army (which his father served over 12 years.) an one-way pass to the Army itself. Although, the end of Cold War gave end to the South Yemen itself, Mahmund was making a dream of his life in the future. When he was an 19 years old, he joined the Army as an NCO. There, he saw the Yemeni General's sentiment of doing a new formed government of Yemen with the Houthis itself, So, Mahmund joined the inner circle as well. When the GLA war started in 2019. Mahmund, back then a Colonel. Fought against the GLA forces and GLA radicalized Houthis in Yemen, in which costing his men and even his home. His outstanding record gave him a newer rank from Colonel to Brigadier General itself. However, Mahmund, litterally wanted to join the nefarious GLA group. Because, his stance. was an merely nationalist and wanted to get the "Westernized Arabs" out of country. So in the Siege of Aden in 2028. Here, Brigadier General Mahmund and his own unit. Has defected to the GLA. This move was alarmed by Yemeni Army and called Mahmund a "traitor" in his own country. Today, he was an sucessfully tactician of the GLA. Also, he commanded the Siege of Rommel's Post, controlled by Freedom Company. In which the GLA defeated. However, Mahmund tries to return to homeland with his GLA grunts, on his side. If he wished. 'Units & upgrades available to Mahmund:' *'Marauder Tank ' *'Rocket Pod upgrade for Technical ' *'PKP Pecheneg upgrade for Rebels ' 'Demolition General Adela Baskova ' *'Birth Date: 2/5/2002' *'Birth Place: War-torn Grozny,Chenchya,Russian Federation' *'Age: 57' *'Nationality: Russian' *'Stationed In: Unkown' 'Lore' It was during the insurgency phase of the (in)famous Second Chenchen War. There, in a war-torn Grozny. Adela Malinova Baskova was born in a former insurgent father and a former local secretary of Communist Party Of Soviet Union In Chenchya or the CPSUC. During her early life, her parents was killed by an Spetsnaz team (in which she saw her father and mother's death with a shot to the head. While she is in the makeshift crib.) When a Spetsnaz member saw an 12-month old baby in the makeshift crib. (Which she was crying.) She was taken by the Spetsnaz member and gave it to her mother's sister. There, she was grew without her loving family and living in an poor area and abusive mother's cousin. By 12 years-old. She was learned by an Grozny neighbor (whose witnessed the Spetnasz raid of her family) thath her family was killed by the Spetsnaz group for supposedly an 'terrorist hideout'. There, she was struck with grief and anger against the Federation which she called it an "corrupt". When she was in college years at 23 years old. She was recruited an GLA famous bomb maker. He asked Adela. "Why do you want to join?" She answered, "because i hate the government that's why. And i want a revenge." ''Her answer was stunned by the bomb maker. So, he recruits her immindiately. By there, she was most crafty bomb maker of the GLA. Even she carefully creating one Anthrax Bomb requested by Dr Thrax. Also, she created her own version of the nitro. In which used popularly by any GLA vehicles. At the end of the GLA war, she was captured by U.S Navy Seals while her mentor sacrificed himself by a nuke in Hamburg. However, thanks to her ingenuity. She was able to create an miniature bomb in the prison and thus making her escape. Today, she was hiding somewhere in the world. Maybe in GLA controlled areas, waiting for targets. 'Units & upgrades available for Adela *Assault Buggy ' *'Battle Bus ' *'Nitro upgrade for all vehicles''' 'Toxin General "Dr Thrax" ' *'Birth date: Unknown' *'Birth place: Egypt (presumably)' *'Age: Unknown' *'Nationality: Egyptian (presumably)' *'Station: Unknown' 'Lore' Dr Thrax was actually not an real name but his real name was shrouded in mystery, even inside the GLA sphere. Dr Thrax was better known for being creating bio-chemical weapons for the GLA forces and he even created many Anhtrax sample. However, his story was unknown but there is an website that the story of Dr Thrax showed it. Before joining the GLA, he was an famous chemical student in Egypt (presumably). And studied around the world. However, he was circumstances disappeared (or he did it by others) in an Muslim Brotherhood controlled neighborhood in Cairo, the capital of Egypt. Many years after his disappearance, Dr Thrax (presumably) created an rocket of Sarin gas and fired it for testing, in which it hits in Ghouta,Syria. Causing the international reaction of the said attack. And pin-pointing whose the real perpetrator of the attack. However, his reputation as an chemical maker for the terrorist didn't ends here. In Saudi Arabia, an Sunni Mosue was bombed with a pack of Cyanide in the suspicious bag, killed over 300 people. And in Lebanon, an Sarin gas attack was held in Jewish-controlled area. An estimating casualties over 245 people and injuring over 1,500 plus people. This strange of attacks has led to make Dr Thrax an "Very and most dangerous wanted person" in the world in ever seen. He joined the GLA. And successfully created over unknown numbers of Sarin, Cyanide and the deadly Anthrax warheads that was distributed to all of GLA vehicles. Also, he developed an chemical warhead, full of Sarin was placed in recently-captured Baikonur Cosmodrome. Where it was launched and hitting it to the U.S main aircraft carrier, U.S.S Mackintosh (CVN-90). Killing the whole crew. This attack angered the U.S Army and even some of GLA rebels, whose they think Dr Thrax was crazy. Finally, in 2030. The U.S 15th Infantry Division, several Navy SEALS team and 4 defected GLA rebels batallion. Under the operation called as "Apple's Bite". They sucessfully destroy his own secretive army, destroyed his base called the Area-52 and even himself was "killed" during the fight. His last words was: "Your betrayal has not gone unnoticed. You will burn with the infidels you know assist! May your son's camels swell with virulents!" However. Many years after the end of the 14-year long GLA war. That led to U.S neo-withdrawal to the world and rising China to the world. The intel gotten from agency called INTERPOL. According to it's agent called as Sachiko. It was reported that the presumed-"dead" Dr Thrax was spotted in a large chemical factory somewhere in the Eurasian Mountains. With his revive secret army on his side. It was also reported (again by Sachiko.), that even his own mentor, Colonel Tahar Jean Ibrahiim AKA "The Frenchman" was reportedly murdered by Dr Thrax In his own secret hideout in Afghanistan. However. The bad news is, this report was leaked by an hacker group called as Son's Of Liberty and spreading the report tomthe public. This led to general protest (in America) and eventual capture and execution of Sachiko by an GLA cells in Mongolia. However, it is really stunning that Dr Thrax was still alive and for no reason how he faked his own death during the fateful siege. We never know. 'Units & Upgrade for Dr Thrax.' *'''-Advanced Toxin Tractor ' *'-Toxin status on all infantry units, adding 5% to it's stats ' *'-Cyanide warhead in SCUD storm . ' ' ' 'Stealth General Catrina Posada' *'Birth Date: 2/13/14''' *'Birth Place: Moterrey, Mexico' *'Age: 45' *'Nationality: Mexican' *'Station: Unknown' 'Lore' The Spanish of muerta is death. Which, it was fitted in the troubled life of an wisely stealth general named Catrina Posada. This girl was known for her 'ghost attacks' in unspecified cities around the world. Moreover, her life was popularized in novel and even in Japanese Anime video that was posted in Youtube (in which the creator of this video was unknown and has over 1.4 billion views.) that led to the suprisingly increased members of the dangerous GLA. But, how this girl can infuence an lonely teenager to rise up and join the nefarious terror group? In 2014, Catrina Posada, an member of the prominent political clan known as Posada Clan that held in the city of Monterrey, Mexico. In which she was born there. In her early years, she is known for winning over 3 championship of the city's annual kid's pageant. However, her life saw the things would a child never see. Her father was an prominent pro-Trump supporter, and likened that the Mexican Government will pay for it's wall. When completed. And the expansion of the dangerous and gruesome drug cartel known as the Los Zetas. Has spread to the Monterrey, causing disarray in the city. Also, her family was accused of massacring over 20 Catholic school boys outside of Monterrey (in which they didn't do it.) Now, the people we're angered. They formed a mob (some of it with guns) storms the Posada mansion. Thinking about her safety, her mother was told to escape the mansion. She did it, by jumping in the back window and landing in the parked GMC van outside of it's perimeter. She heard her father fighting against the armed thugs. While running away, she saw her mansion. Has lit with large fire. Burning all of her family. Cried, she ran and ran up until she was picked up by an pro-Posada supporter. The supporter adopted her and raised her together up until the her adopted supporter died in unknown causes in 2027, during the eve of the GLA war. Posada entered grade school by that time. However, she was haunted by an vision of her mother and father. with their body filled with burnt skin and some bullet holes. This vision induced an repeatedly rage that led to her dropout of college and sent to the psych ward for treatment for 5 years. After the five years. She went of the psych ward. But her unfortune led her to become an prostitute. But, in one point. She was ment by an strange looking guy with a beard on it. She asked the guy: "who are you?" The guy answered: "Come and join our group. That led you to freedom." By her curiousity, she joined it afterwards. That becoming an famous stealth general of the Global Liberation Army that dethroned Prince Kassad in stealth style (but in par of of a certain ax-crazy girl called Jinx in a certain game.) Also, she is already known (presumably) assassinated an high-ranking EU and 10th Panzerdivision General Wolfgang Maximillian Von-Kuerten AKA The Huntsman in a security convention in Seoul (also presumably. With the help of her induced vision rage. But it is unconfirmed at this time.) Today, Catrina is living in her mansion near Monterrey (with her armed guards). But many people didn't know her identity as an famous Stealth General. But, they ignoring it. Thanks to her new identity. For now. 'Units & Upgrades for Catrina' *'''-Ghost status of some of infantry units. Increases over 25% of it's stealth stat''' *'''-El Diablo AML-250''' 'Minor Command ' 'Colonel Cosette Cosmos' *'Birth Date: 5/2/11' *'Birth Place: Donbass Region, Ukraine' *'Age: 48 (actual), 11 (height) ' *'Nationality: Ukrainian-Russian' *'Station: Unknown ' 'Lore' ' (TBA) 'Commander Al-Jabbur Karim *'Birth Date: 5/4/1968' *'Birth Place: Saudi Arabia ' *'Age: 91 (if alive) ' *'Nationality: Saudian ' 'Lore' ' (TBA) 'Commander "Overkill" (given name) ' *'Birth Date: Unknown ' *'Birth Place: Kuwait (presumably) ' *'Age: Unknown *'Nationality: Kuwaiti (presumably)' 'Lore' (TBA)' ' 'Other Command ' ' 'Captain Danko Pavlov ' *'Birth Date: 2/3/1989 *'Birth Place: Warsaw,Poland' *'Age: 70 (if alive) ' *'Nationality: Polish ' 'Lore ' (TBA) 'General Anwar Sulaymaan' *'Birth Date: 5/4/1982' *'Birth Place: Haditha, Iraq ' *'Age: 77' *'Nationality: Iraqi ' 'Lore ' He is the man behind the shadows. Nicknamed as either "ShadMan" (by local intelligence group) or "The Death Merchant" (by CIA, INTERPOL, etc) and Overwatch Global Security Number 1 hit-list (thanks to an attack in Lebanon, killing 3 Endorcers and 5 Freezers in 2035). He is the notorious black arms dealer of the underground world. He's name is Anwar Sulaymaan. Born in an Saddam-era Iraq we're Iraq-Iran War and Anti-western armed movements is in commonplace. As a child, Anwar saw everything and takes his roots as an anti-western guy. Telling everybody that that the West is bad for locals and telling their bad things in public. Instance, his older brother was an Iraqi soldier whose died in 1991 Gulf War. His death angered Anwar more than his own body. His anger brings him to joining the insurgents during the Battle Of Fallujah against the marauding U.S. His actions was making proved to the higher-ranked Al-qaeda members, because of his ability to make an easy not "aggressive negotiations" of his small-arms deal. This prove more worth of his position in the higher-rank echelon of the insurgent world when he trade several ISIS contacts during the Spring Revolt and Syrian Civil War. After the ISIS downfall in 2017. Anwar Sulaymaan finds himself as an lone wolf arms dealer. Hiding in any corners around the world. When the he heard the GLA attacks in mainland China and Hong Kong. With help of his mentor, Anwar finds himself again in the high-rank echelon of GLA, this time as an Major, thanks to his dealings before. Also, Anwar was an great commander of his own cells which he nicknamed it Frozen Wolf. Frozen Wolf are very known to attacking Russian Army and (Russian Army created) Chenchya Militias in Chenchya, further worsing the Second Russian Civil War that taking place. And the famous 2027 Lebanon attack that killed over 3 enforcers, 5 Freezers and the famed Cpt John "Jack" Morrison (although he was spotted alive. But not confirmed by OGS). Due to that, Anwar Sulaymaan AKA Death Merchant was placed in 3 Million bounty list by OGS (in retaliation), either killed-it or capturing it. However, Anwar was felled by the tight hands of the Freedom Company team of 7 Peacekeepers and 2 Assault Peacekeepers led by Captain John Marston in a raid in FC-controlled Afghanistan. After that, Anwar was handed over to the Overwach Global Security consultant and placed in most tigthened prison (created and owned by OGS) and the location was classified. Today, Anwar is seen in permanent cell section. Some sources say that Anwar is either praying or found writing pro-GLA motto (in Arabic) in the wall. As per Cpt John Marston, he was gratefully rewarded (thanks to OGS relationship to the Company) with 3 Million Dollars and he decided to retire from armed service. However, his Frozen Wolf is still active and some sources stated that, his cells we're started recruited (or perhaps bribing) the Atlas Security Corporation Contractors in order to besiege the tightened OGS prison facility ever. 'Major Pavel Adamek ' *'Birth Date: 3/2/2003' *'Birth Place: Gdansk, Poland' *'Age: 56 (if alive) ' *'Nationality: Polish ' 'Lore ' ' ' Pavel Adamek, is regarded as the "GLA nerd". Because of his sleek invention that penetrate strong forces including the Freedom Company. Born in Gdansk, Poland. An millenial guy and father of the local electronic chain and child of his father's mistress. Pavel's life was hard, especially in his child years we're his father abused him and lived in an second floor, filled with boxes of electronic goods. Lonely and neglected. When he is in teenage years, Pavel grew hatred against his father and capitalistic influence that manipulate his father. Pavel was once found a book about the life of Joseph Stalin in the said second floor. After reading it, Pavel believed that the capitalist we're the "main force of hatred and un-equality." Pavel, he created a plan that would led his father's death. It works and his cause of death is elecrocuted by an device his working to. After that, he was taken by his mother and studied at the famous university in Zurich, we're he taken Electronic Engineering. There, Pavel was transformed into study-working person and first-place on every test. However, in his last year in college. He was met by an guy only known by his name as "Viper's bite" He tells to Pavel that joining an magnificient group of "engineers" was an perfect example. Charmed by his words. Pavel had joined the group and faked his death via "suicide in water." After that. Pavel was master of the engineering touch of the GLA. Happy to serve everytime, Pavel created several vehicles for the GLA like the Grenada MLRS (made in dumpster truck), Nail trop bomb and more. Because of that (especially in Second Battle of Almaty by China), INTERPOL nicknamed Pavel Adamek aka Kitbash. Due to his great engineering skills. His skills was proved effective that the GLA leader, General Mohmar Deathstrike created the Engineering department of their force. Pavel was greatly accepted his position as an Engineering Department leader. But his reign is of being was short-lived. In 2034, 2 years after the GLA war, NSA pinpointed the location of Pavel Adamek in northern part of Turkey. The newly formed Freedom Company staged an operation in Pavel's hideout. There fighting against Pavel's men (and one Panzer IV) that cost 4 Peacekeeper and 1 Lancer lives. Still, they stormed the base, eliminating remaining Pavel's men and arrived in Pavel personal garage. Where he is found and killed in the spot. Although his death led to the end of the GLA Engineering Dept. His mentors sucessfully created the most advanced weaponry the GLA ever had, the Mecca Mobile Exo-Force.